mythomaniac
by mondorflesbains
Summary: ― disc/entahlah. BTS. Pemilik rambut toska itu tak pernah sekalipun mengucap dusta. [yoongi centric]


Iris karamel tanpa lensa kontak milik Yoongi menatap asing sekaligus tenang sekitarnya.

Orang-orang menangis, ia tak tahu kenapa. Tanah yang dicangkul sedemikian rupa di depannya sehingga membuat persegi panjang abstrak, menurutnya, karena belum rapi. Untuk apa? Mengapa semua orang terisak dan berpakaian hitam? Ia jadi tidak mengerti. Dari awal memang tidak mengerti.

Belum lagi, kini hujan turun meski tak terlalu deras. Beruntung ia membawa payungnya, akan merepotkan baginya bila pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup - _berlebihan_.

 _Pasti Seokjin-hyung akan marah bila melihatku seperti ini._ Setidaknya itu yang berada dipikirannya sekarang.

Ia mulai memperhatikan adanya peti besar berwarna putih dengan ukiran salib ditengahnya. Yoongi tidak setolol itu untuk tak menyadari bahwa benda yang berbentuk seperti bujur sangkar itu - yakni lebih panjang - adalah peti mati.

"Eh? Peti mati milik siapa itu?" Ia bertanya entah pada siapa, menatap bingung sekitarnya dengan nada yang kelewat santai. Yah, kalau itu bukan seseorang yang ia kenal - misalkan, kerabat jauh - pantas saja ia bertanya bukan? Ini juga faktor dirinya yang jarang keluar rumah.

Sejak suatu insiden.

Kim Namjoon - seingat Yoongi, itu namanya - yang merupakan sahabat dekat Kim Seokjin - kakaknya - menoleh padanya, mendelik tak suka. Mungkin ia emosi, tentu saja.

 _Bayangkan. Mana mungkin ada adik yang dengan santainya bertanya siapa yang akan dikebumikan sekarang juga - yang sebenarnya merupakan kakaknya sendiri? Hanya adik kurang ajar._

"Ini Seokjin! Min Seokjin! Kakakmu, Min Yoongi! Kakakmu!"

Seruan Namjoon berefek pada para hadirin yang akhirnya menatap mereka dengan bingung sekaligus sedikit terganggu.

Namun, tatapan _bingung_ tanpa air mata setetes pun di pelupuk mata Yoongi sepertinya lebih menarik untuk dilihat.

 _Look, kakaknya meninggal. Yoongi berdiri tegap tanpa rasa sedih sedikitpun._

"Eh?"

Yoongi tersenyum kikuk - karena bingung, bukan karena _tidak terima_ kakak tercintanya _dikira_ meninggal - sambil menggaruk pipi pucat alaminya dengan telunjuk lentiknya, membuat Namjoon sedikit mereda - seakan mengingat sesuatu hal yang _sangat penting._

Tolol, bagaimana bisa Namjoon lupa-

"Seokjin-hyung ada di rumah sekarang, Namjoon-ah!" balas Yoongi sambil sedikit terkekeh, yang harusnya manis, namun membuat para tamu - Namjoon tak termasuk -menatap Yoongi ngeri. Horor. Apapun bahasanya.

"Ia sedang memasak, aku yakin. Sebelum ia marah kurasa aku harus segera pulang!" Seiring melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia berbalik sambil tersenyum tidak enak, "Maaf, ya. Aku duluan," Mungkin ia sendiri tak menyadari suasana disana hening ketika ia berbicara sedari tadi.

Namjoon tersenyum miris.

\- bagaimana bisa Namjoon lupa bahwa Yoongi merupakan seseorang yang _berbeda_ dari mereka?

* * *

Yoongi membuka pintu apartemennya dan Seokjin, entah kenapa suasananya sepi. Harusnya ada _suara Seokjin yang sedang memasak_ sekarang.

 _Harusnya._

Yoongi menjentikkan jarinya, seakan mengingat sesuatu yang _tak seharusnya berada di otak maupun memorinya_ , "Seokjin-hyung, kan, sekarang berada di Jepang? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa?" Yoongi bermonolog, dengan pernyataan yang berbeda ketika ia bilang bahwa Seokjin berada di apartemen tadi.

Pemuda berambut toska itu sedikit berpikir, "Apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang, ya - apa sebaiknya aku menelepon ayah dan ibu? Tapi aku jadi takut menganggu mereka, mungkin mereka sedang beristirahat sekarang," gumamnya.

 _Padahal Tuan dan Nyonya Min sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu._

Yoongi memijit keningnya, ia rasa tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk saat ini - sampai ia mendapat ide.

"Apa lebih baik aku bermain saja, ya? Um... tapi kurasa Seokjin-hyung sudah menjual semua konsolku, huh, menyebalkan!" Ia jadi merasa rindu sekaligus kesal pada hyungnya itu, apa lebih baik ia mengirim surat elektronik pada Seokjin? Yoongi menggeleng pelan, ia tak seharusnya menganggu Seokjin yang sedang bekerja!

Benar?

 _Padahal Seokjin tak pernah membolehkannya bermain apapun, ia takut bila Yoongi mencelakakan dirinya sendiri meski itu hanya permainan virtual. Terlebih membelikannya konsol, apapun jenisnya._

Yoongi tertawa kecil, "Ah, betapa membosankannya! Kurasa aku akan tidur saja kalau begitu," Kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke kamar pribadinya, masuk kesana dan menerjangkan diri sendiri pada kasur putih di depannya.

"Ah, selalu nyaman! Selamat tidur!"

 _Bahkan ia seakan mengucapkan salam tidur pada makhluk astral. Tidur bagaikan orang mati._

 _Mengerikan._

* * *

Yoongi tidak pernah berbohong. Tapi orang-orang kadang bilang bahwa ia berbohong.

Padahal ia berkata jujur. Menurutnya. Ia yang berucap, pastinya ia yang lebih tahu, bukan? Ia merasa terakhir kali ia berbohong saat masih kecil, kebohongan biasa saja. Layaknya anak kecil.

Pemuda itu tetap duduk di ruang kelas, padahal ini sudah jam makan siang di kampusnya - yang sewajarnya, para mahasiswa sudah seharusnya berhamburan ke kafetaria, atau paling tidak beristirahat maupun sekedar jalan-jalan di taman kampus. Yoongi justru sendirian di dalam kelas, tak berkutik maupun sekedar berpindah tempat.

Setidaknya sampai seorang pemuda berambut cokelat datang dan seenaknya masuk ke dalam sana.

"Hum? Yoongi-hyung? Mengapa kau masih di kelas? Bukankah ini jam makan siang?" cerca Kim Taehyung - hoobaenya di jurusan yang sama. Ia tidak begitu jauh dengan Taehyung, namun tidak bisa dibilang sangat dekat juga. Yoongi mengerjapkan mata, lalu tertawa pelan pada Taehyung.

"Aku sudah makan tadi, sekarang aku sangat kenyang."

Taehyung sedikit ragu karena sunbae nya ini terlihat sedikit lunglai - selain memang gerakan tubuh Yoongi kelewat seperti pemalas biasa - tapi sedikit berbeda, menurut Taehyung.

 _Namun pada akhirnya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk percaya._ "Ah, begitu, ya? Baiklah, hyung, aku duluan ya!" ujar Taehyung ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya, berbalik badan dan keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Yoongi sendiri kembali.

Yoongi menopang dagunya di meja, "Hah, seharusnya aku tidak terlalu banyak makan kemarin. Rasanya aku jadi tak sanggup berjalan,"

 _Sepulang dari pemakaman orang yang tidak ia kenal - dalam pandangannya - Yoongi sama sekali tak menyentuh makanan yang ada di kulkas maupun meja makan apartemennya._

 _Dan ia tidak bisa berjalan karena kelaparan ; bukannya sebaliknya._

 _Tapi ia berpikir sebaliknya._

 _Yang lebih buruk, orang yang ada di dekatnya seringkali percaya dengan tutur katanya._

 _Tolol._

Yang lebih buruk adalah -

\- Yoongi percaya akan kebohongannya sendiri. Ralat, untuknya, _that's the truth._

* * *

 **To be continued.**

* * *

Warning!Bacotan Fleur :

HELLO GAES jadi gue balik lagi dengan membawakan fiksi bertema henyeh (?) : sesuai judul.

JANGAN DIGUGEL WEH JUDUL FF INI kalian akan mengerti seiring fiksi ini berlanjut mueheheh /cod

KARENA KU GALAU TEMENKU BOHONG IA KE KONSER BETEES jadi gw nyari ginian, ehh ketemu, lagian dia sering boongin gw tentang utangnya yang belon lunas, kehitung seing kan (?)

Ini bakal lanjut DAN GATAU JADI BL APA GAK mungkin sembari berlanjut waktu ada pair muncul KALI hahah /tepungnista

Sip, baibai (?)

\- salam bebas tepung.


End file.
